


[Podfic of] To Soar on Chromatic Wings / written by deannawol

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art by akamine_chan, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dystopian Future, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Science Fiction, Technology, Threat of Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Adam, and like his namesake he was the first of his kind. A true pinnacle of cyberhuman evolution. A workbench of the most creative technology ever conceived. A mesh of metal and meat, perfect in every way. Except one. He is uncontrollable. Even now, teams of our finest hunters are tracking down even the vaguest of rumours. But until he decides to ping the grid, we may as well just sit and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177748) by [deannawol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol). 



> cover art by akamine_chan

[m4b](https://app.box.com/shared/static/c65156tk0dey0herr7nwkhqajtnw2yho.m4b) [217 MB, 05:04:41]

[mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6s2okv2sezq8zyss3rhb26poy0s4p7r4.zip) [251 MB, 05:04:41]

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ia9a759uc40cdz0qpi78nf1p5rt71srb.mp3) [03 MB, 00:04:21] | 04.19.2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/103cak98uydhizrfc3lj2v6mw0zd10an.mp3) [13 MB, 00:16:23] | 04.20.2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 3 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/iz7ghvwatmcizcbj2404dm9inluso6fh.mp3) [08 MB, 00:10:17] | 04.21.2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 4 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kgo4k3geawrjisp0riqhf4ipxzkrs8cq.mp3) [15 MB, 00:18:46] | 04.22.2015


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 5 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4y6kqh9u9w4qcqhzsl39f5x9txxs0pj0.mp3) [05 MB, 00:06:53] | 04.28.2015


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 6 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/djpebbjyor33mcj1xgo6ygcegu9c4r9b.mp3) [04 MB, 00:04:43] | 04.29.2015


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 7 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/l3i9wf0vwb9chgae2h4xgioe5xsrd9r2.mp3) [16 MB, 00:19:53] | 04.30.2015


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 8 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4yjlur57ppcg77lmb4nwffps8qu3wh3n.mp3) [06 MB, 00:07:28] | 05.02.2015


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 9 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ovxb25s2uaboiuhr67g56ahjkzzxf0vj.mp3) [10 MB, 00:12:32] | 05.03.2015


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 10 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/igcpckfcdmnfychoumw07zonm3aq6pu2.mp3) [05 MB, 00:05:55] | 05.07.2015


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 11 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/huwj2fnjodigtg0zw6m3tl2kra63vwof.mp3) [09 MB, 00:11:08] | 05.09.2015


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 12 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mer7geeg2lghabrc4i3wop6motmc9eqc.mp3) [08 MB, 00:10:29] | 05.10.2015


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 13 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xkpeiv22otn8hka7jhodyo587sjc3ppb.mp3) [08 MB, 00:09:59] | 05.17.2015


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 14 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fw23l965rx5jyzpauumdx28e1kfdtpmx.mp3) [09 MB, 00:10:26] | 05.19.2015


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 15 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i7pgbd4xmg4xcsdb9taj0d2kyfva1e9c.mp3) [03 MB, 00:03:23] | 05.23.2015


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 16 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/448kmm2ctrst1rxwa6uxqjyjavv64ybv.mp3) [14 MB, 00:17:05] | 05.24.2015


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 17 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5vpuz6gm0dj4ir8ppiboya1whi05tw86.mp3) [05 MB, 00:06:59] | 05.30.2015


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 18 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/z9816yjgg77ikz39skohr3q44bq3wddc.mp3) [05 MB, 00:07:04] | 06.14.2015


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 19 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/au77gwvrtmafm0l41re95wwne562y2d3.mp3) [10 MB, 00:12:14] | 06.15.2015


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 20 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/37vrth6qlbcjrazelsz0e6zxopd7o6h5.mp3) [15 MB, 00:19:25] | 07.12.2015


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 21 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nziqhtc24mpmo82u3mcz0yykdxhkyk4c.mp3) [07 MB, 00:08:37] | 07.12.2015


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 22 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cbcvlkqgdmcnbkp1r4dgro3qniob7xgk.mp3) [19 MB, 00:23:31] | 07.13.2015


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 23 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/da6b56w20t2zuhdtgoi0nig27zj9c4aq.mp3) [04 MB, 00:05:10] | 07.16.2015


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 24 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6nhce5pndixoruf37144sbqknahewufn.mp3) [17 MB, 00:21:50] | 07.22.2015


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Chapter 25 |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gcj6pxay002ye888mf8w5v2um8x3oeig.mp3) [22 MB, 00:27:23] | 07.22.2015


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Inspired by [To Soar on Chromatic Wings](/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol).
> 

> 
> cover art by akamine_chan

Track | Download | Released  
---|---|---  
Epilogue |  |  [mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mild6ff04cgbfui4589ufqhb79ioafe3.mp3) [03 MB, 00:03:27] | 07.22.2015  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The talented deannawol kindly granted me permission to podfic this fic around this time last year. Alas, a million other projects prevented me from completed this one sooner. My gratitude for her patience!
> 
> This podfic has been a labor of love. For the curious, it took me approximately 7 hours to record and an additional 20 hours to edit and produce this podfic. I'm well-satisfied with the results and hope any listeners will enjoy my performance--and if you find my reading style not to your particular taste, I hope you will consider this a whole-hearted fic rec and take the time to read the fic yourself. ♥
> 
> Much appreciation goes out to akamine_chan for designing the cover art like a boss.


End file.
